Ravens and Eagles
by queenderp24
Summary: In the game it was always said that Connor worked alone? What if he actually didn't. Raven, in a debt to Connor, is called to help him defeat the Templars. But is there more than just a debt? Raven and Connor both know that they are in love with each other, but will they pursue their romantic relationship? Will Connor be able to cope with the dangers of working with Raven?ConnorxOC


Connor wearily walked around the Homestead, wondering what to do with his life. He had finished his Assassins training and was now only waiting for the moment to strike. To make Charles Lee and the other Templars pay for what they did, for his mother. But that moment for killing Lee was probably much farther ahead in the future. _Maybe I should hunt and bring home some meat to cook for Achilles, _he thought quietly and began to look around for animal tracks. And it took a good five minutes before he found some deer tracks to follow. He bent down on one knee and examined the hoof prints. _The deer can't be too far from here, _he imagined seeing the deer walking along the grass, picking up small bits of grass as it slowly trotted along. Connor began to slowly jog following the prints, examining them as he went along. And then he found the stag peacefully grazing some ways away from him. Connor knew that using his bow would damage the pelt so he looked among the trees for a good branch to perch on and swiftly deliver the killing blow. One branch caught his eye and Connor climbed it, slowly making his way over to helpless animal through the trees. He flicked his wrist and heard the small click of the hidden blade unsheathing itself. And with one jump he came down on the animal and pushed the blade down into it's neck feeling the warm blood beginning to seep the wound already. Connor then gently placed the animal's head onto the grass and once again unsheathed his blade. "Nia:wen," said Connor and began to skin the stag.

Connor opened the door to the manor and walked in carrying the deer meat in his left hand. "Old man!" he called to his mentor, Achilles.

"What is it, boy?" called Achilles's raspy voice from the next room.

Connor walked into the kitchen carrying the fresh kill. "I have brought meat for dinner."

"Well, done boy. And make sure to boil some potatoes with it too." Said Achilles walking into the kitchen.

"I will, any news on the Templars?" Connor asked while retrieving the potatoes from their sack.

"None yet. But I have a feeling that you will have to act soon."

"Too bad that soon is not now."

Achilles let out a sigh, "You must have patience, things come with patience, boy."

Connor simply scoffed at his idea. And although he didn't want to admit it, Achilles was right. He couldn't have everything simply come to him. He would have to work hard to take down the Templars. But he was cooking and was about to begin slicing the meat into smaller proportions and if his head weren't in the right place he would end up losing a finger. So, he pushed away the thought of Templars and focused on cooking.

Connor gazed out the window, staring up into the night sky. _You think yourself alone, but I will be at your side. Always and forever. _His mother's last words echoed through his mind. _Then where are you mother? _Connor closed his eyes and tried to remember everything he could about his mother. How caring she was for him. But that was long ago and he couldn't wallow in the past. He had to think about the present and future. But his eyes were beginning to droop and even assassins needed to sleep. So he walked over too his bed a pulled back the blanket and sat down on the bed, looking around the room searching for an excuse to stay up for a bit longer. And that's when the glint had caught his eye. So Connor got up and walked over to the small little hint of light. And it was a dagger.

Connor held the dagger in his hand and stared at it. Running his fingers along the blade. It was expertly crafted with a fine, slightly curved steel blade and an extravagant silver hilt and handle decorated with several designs and precious gems. _How could I forget?_ Connor thought. His old memories flooded back to him. He remembered the girl that gave it to him. Raven was her name, the girl he had shared his first kiss with. Raven was a small and skinny girl. She only showed her personality to him every once in a while, which was a very wise and levelheaded person. But what he did know was that Raven was an expertly trained assassin. She delivered swift and fatal blows, causing her enemies to die only seconds after she's hit them. But her beauty was in equal to her skill. She had Raven black hair, unnatural yellow eyes and honey skin with light freckles dappled across her nose. But her stories were probably the best of all.

She told him that she was part of a whole different order, called the Shadow Angels. They were even older than the Assassin's. She told him of winged immortals, elves, dragons, centaurs, mermaids and the most important of all, magic. But she had only told him so much so that all he could understand was that she grew up in another world. But he only knew so much. After Connor had finished thinking of her, he walked over to his bedside table and placed the dagger onto the surface before climbing into bed. He remembered the first time he saw her. When she gave him that dagger, when she left the village and kissed him leaving the dagger behind. That was only months before he left to join the assassins. And then when he was sixteen. He had found her crying on a Boston rooftop. He comforted her and that was also the night they had both said, "I love you," to each other.

"I miss you," whispered Connor before rolling over and drifting into sleep.


End file.
